Shattered
by Twilight Chick 01
Summary: Bluebell,Julian's best friend,comes to visit him.But what happens when Bluebell thinks she loves Julian and finds out that he loves another?Full of drama and romance,Shattered is a must read.JulianXOOC
1. The Visit

Shattered:

A Forbidden Game Fan Fiction

By Ashley Waters:

Disclaimer:

I do not own any of the characters except one, which is Bluebell. The rest belongs to L.J. Smith.

Summary:

Julian's best friend, Bluebell, comes to visit Julian. She was going to tell him how she felt abut him. But all that changes when Bluebell finds out about Jenny. She will try everything in her power to make Julian see that he belongs to her and not Jenny. Will Bluebell succeed in her attempts to win Julian's heart? Or will Julian think of Bluebell as a best friend and nothing more forever?

Ages:

Julian: 107

Bluebell: 108

Jenny: 16

Dee: 16

Audrey: 16

Michael: 16

Tom: 16

Zach: 16

Summer: 16

Chapter 1: The Visit: Bluebell's POV:

I was looking in the bathroom mirror, staring at my face. I was going to visit my best friend, Julian. We hadn't seen each other for 50 years. I had to move to the North side of the Shadow World with my parents, while Julian had to stay on the South. We still kept in touch, despite the move. I realized I loved him last night. He was talking to me on the phone. It was how my body reacted to his voice. After I realized I loved him, I decided to visit him today and my dreams were filled with Julian all night long.

Now that I finished packing, I was fixing my hair and makeup. That brought us back to my examination of my face. My brown hair was in curls that cascaded down my waist. My pale eyes were blue; just like Julian's. And I had very, very pale skin. I got that from my mother.

My mother was a human and my father was a Shadow Man. They were madly in love. But it didn't end well. My mom divorced him when he changed into his 'true self' as the other Shadow Men put it. He was deformed. He had a horse's hoof for one hand and a pig's for the other. The same with the legs. He had no tail. Things just never last. But one thing that will always last is Julian and me. That will never dissipate like a snowflake on an ocean. I won't let it.

I decided I was ready to go travel to Julian's house. I went downstairs to tell my father goodbye before I left. Lucky for me, he was just sitting in a chair in front of the coffee table. When I came over, I saw he was staring at a picture of my mother and him at a fair on their second date. My mom had a big grin on her face as my dad was kissing her cheek. She was holding a big teddy bear he had won for her and she was blushing madly. Those looked like really good times, but I wouldn't know considering I never had a boyfriend and I'm not allowed to go on Earth at all. You would think that if I was 108 years old. I would be able to make my own decisions. Well, you would be wrong. I haven't transformed yet, making me one of the 'younger ones'. Julian is the youngest. He's 107. I'm always teasing him about how he's going to be the last one to transform but I'm actually sad that it's not me. I don't want to turn into a hideous, deformed creature but I can't stop it. Even if I wanted to. If my dad was able to stop it, he would have stopped his transformation for he could be with mom. After 200 years he still can't get over her. Even if she's dead. When we went to her funeral 100 years ago, I was sad. Sure she left me with my father when she divorced him without saying goodbye, but she was still my mother.

I tapped his shoulder when I heard him sobbing. He looked at me and tried to hide his face by turning the other way. I turned his face around by his chin. "I know it's hard to forget about her, but you will feel better soon, if I have anything to do about it." "But Bell, how can I get better if you're leaving for a whole week? I can't live without _both _of my girls. I already lost one, I don't want to lose another. So tell me, how will I feel better?" I had tears in my eyes when he finished his speech. I knew he loved me but I didn't know he loved me _that _much. I didn't think he would ever be able to love anything after mom. "You are going to get better by not always looking for a picture of Mom when you grow bored. And if it helps, just call me on my cell. It's not that hard to make a phone call." I smiled weakly at him, hoping he would smile back. My hopes were not wasted, he smiled at me with hope in his eyes. He thought he would be in this depression forever. It agonized me to see him like that. I will do everything in my power to make him happy again.

I suddenly remember why I came downstairs in the first place, looking in his eyes. "Dad, I came down here to say goodbye. I was about to leave to go to Julian's." His face twisted with annoyance when I said "Julian". "So your still going to visit him, are you? Why?" Dad didn't like Julian. He thought he was a bad influence for me. If he didn't like him now, wait until he found out I loved him. He's going to be so mad. Too bad, he can't stand in the way of my love. I glared at him. " Yes, I am still going to visit Julian. I am going to visit him because he is my best friend and I haven't seen him for 50 years. Any other questions?," I said icily. He looked at me with surrender in his eyes. We were always fighting about how I spend so much of my free time talking to Julian. He doesn't understand. If he did, he would know I loved Julian by how my voice wrapped around his name like a caress. "No," he finally answered. _I thought so_, I thought to myself. "Goodbye, Dad." "Bye, Bell" We both had tears in our eyes and we hugged. We hugged for 5 minutes then we let go of each other. "Call me when you get there,"he said, his voice thick with tears. He wasn't the only one. "Of course I'll call you when I get to Julian's. I'm not stupid, you know." He smiled at me. "That's my girl." I turned and walked to the door. I turned the knob and walked to the middle of the sidewalk. Before I transported to Julian's house, I allowed myself to get one more glance at my father. I looked at him and smiled, adding a wave to the process. He waved back from the window. I turned back around and transported to Julian's house. It was a strange feeling to transport. My whole body was tingling. I didn't like the sensation that much, but it was better than walking 1,999 miles. The tingly feeling stopped. I was at Julian's house. It was just like I remembered it. It was beige and had big windows. It was very big. It was very outlandish. It was so Julian. He lived by himself considering he was created like all other Shadow Men were. I was only born because my mother was human. I was the only exception. I walked in. There was a huge widescreen TV. There were three couches. All of them were beige. I swear beige was his favorite color. His whole house was beige. The only thing that was _not _beige was the TV. I walked into Julian's bedroom and he wasn't there. I walked into his guest room and no one was there. When I looked into his kitchen, I saw….

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you liked this chapter.I'm so sorry for the cliffhanger,but I just had 't be fun without no you didn't like it,then why did you read it?I mean,come ,I already had this story up but my file is not on the Document Manager so I had to repost this ,for everyone who was already reading this story. :)**

**~Twilight Chick :)**


	2. The Worst Day of My Life

Disclaimer:

I do not own any of the characters except one, which is Bluebell. The rest belongs to L.J. Smith.

Summary:

Julian's best friend, Bluebell, comes to visit Julian. She was going to tell him how she felt abut him. But all that changes when Bluebell finds out about Jenny. She will try everything in her power to make Julian see that he belongs to her and not Jenny. Will Bluebell succeed in her attempts to win Julian's heart? Or will Julian think of Bluebell as a best friend and nothing more forever?

Chapter 2:The Worst Day of My Life:

**Bluebell POV:**

I saw no only thing in the room was a Victorian-style paper was sitting on the kitchen counter,pefectly had 4 stories and it was beautiful.I never had seen a paper house more beautiful than this paper was purple and had 7 paper dolls that looked like each floor,there were 1 or 2 pages.I looked closer at the paper and realized they were transparent.I saw that on the pages were were all showing something that could never happen in real of them didn't even had a drawing on it.I wonder why did Julian color on all of these pages except this one.I would ask him that when I see I was positive that Julian wasn't here,I called his rang 4 times,but he finally answered the phone.

(BLUEBELL)

(Julian)

Hello, made you give me the honor of you calling me?

FUNNY, AREN'T YOU HOME?

I didn't know you were I did,I would have been long have you been there?

I HAVE BEEN HERE FOR 8 ARE YOU COMING HOME?

Um,I might not come home for a about you come to where I am?

ARE YOU?

Follow my into the kitchen and stand next to the paper house on the counter.

-walks to the counter and stands next to the paper house-

JULIAN,I AM DOING EXACTLY WHAT YOU TOLD 'S NEXT?

Get a paper doll out of the box next to it,grab a crayon,draw yourself,and put it in the parlor on the first floor.

-finds the paper doll,grabs a crayon,draws me,and put it in the parlor on the first floor-

'S NEXT?

Pixk up the cards from the box and repeat what they say and then you'll be with me.

The phone clicked and then I realized he hung up on me.

I picked up the cards and read: "You have gathered in this room with your friends to begin the Game." That didn't make since because I wasn't in a room surrounded by all of my I quickly reminded myself that I wasn't in the room I was now,I was in the parlor of the paper house.

"Each of you have a secret that you would die than reveal." There were only paper dolls in the parlor so I guessed they were the 'each' in the statement.I continued reading,"You hear the sound of footsteps from the room above." I was about to reach for the next card,but I was interrupted by the sound of footsteps above my was 's house didn't have an ,nobody was in the house besides me.I already searched the house for Julian and found no one.I didn't hear the sound until I read the my hand shking,I reached for the other card. "You go to the door to get some air,but it seems to be stuck." I had a sudden impulse to go the door and open it to see if the card had come true like the other ,I went to the front door and turned the door wouldn't matter how much force I put into my yanking,the door wouldn't budge an seemed like the card came freaked me out.

It shouldn't have considering my father is a Shadow Man and does cruel things and eat human flesh with the other Shadow Men,but it just did.I took a deep breath. "Stop being a baby," I whispered to myself.I waked back to the kitchen and picked up the next card. "You hear a clock strike nine." I suddenly hear a clock striking the didn't have a clock that struck.I wasn't afraid when I turned back to the box to pick up the next card.I found the box was the last ,when the clock struck nine,I would be where Julian the clock struck its final hour,I got dizzy.I realized I was fainting.I closed my eyes and let my conscience slip through my fingers.I woke up on a floor.

I looked around the room and saw that it was the parlor from the paper had the same wall was paneled with a dark wood and an Oriental screen stood before velvet curtains obscured a window.A brass candlestick was attatched to the biggest thing was that seven strangers and Julian was staring at were four girls and three girl had brown skin and black was very reminded me of one of the Egyptian beauties, eyes were girl had light brown hair in a bun on her had really cute the cutest outfit in the girl had light blonde hair and blue about her screamed fragile.I was afraid to just touch last girl was golden everywhere besides her hair,golden skin,even a golden skirt and shirt.I could tell this girl really liked the color eyes were dark contrasted just right with her golden hair.

The first boy had light brown hair and looked serious and was looking at me warily,like he expected me to attack at any was standing very close to the girl with golden seemed like they were a second boy had brown hair and brown was a little stood next to the girl with brown also seemed like a good last boy had blond hair pulled back in a had grey eyes that looked like they were somewhere else than the room before him.

At last,I looked at was looking stunning dressed in his usual was wearing a black vest with nothing underneath so it showed off his bare wore tight black pants that showed off his image of him made my heart beat faster than usual.I realized that I had my mouth wide open when I heard him laugh.I closed my mouth and gave him a small smile, walked over to me and held out his hand.I grabbed it and he pulled me to my was looking at us with curiousity in their eyes.

"Why are you here?Who are they?," I asked turned me to face them."Bluebell,I am here because I have some business to take care of." A sly smile crossed his face and his eyes darted to the girl with the golden hair for a moment before returning to me."To answer your second question,let me introduce you." He pointed to the girl with black hair."This is likes to be called Dee." She stiffened when he pointed towards gave me a look of utter pointed to the girl with copper hair in a bun."This is sometimes call her 'Aud' for short." She gave me a look of utter hatred and I found myself glaring right back at huffed and averted her ,Julian pointed to the girl who looked so fragile. "This is is very nice." She blushed at ignored her blush and continued with his roll pointed to the plump boy. "This is is very likes to read a lot." Michael looked at me and gave me a small was pointed to the boy with blond hair. "This is call him Zach for short." Zachary didn't indicate that he knew his name was eyes still had that distant look in grey eyes put a lot of emphasis on my theory that he liked the quiet.I was brought out of my speculations by Julian's voice.I looked away from Zach and his empty eyes to where Julian was pointing was pointing to the boy with the brown hair and was standing so close to the golden girl."This is Tom,"he said with malice in his tone.I noticed he didn't do this to the others when he was introducing them.I wonder what did Tom do to make Julian hate just stood there,glaring at Julian.I was just about to ask why he didn't like Tom when he continued pointed to the girl who looked like she was touched with gold everywhere.I wondered why did he save her for last."And this Jenny," he said,his voice soft and filled with love.I suddenly realized why he saved her for could I not with the way he was looking at her?How he said her name?I could feel the love radiating off him while he stared at heart broke into a thousand truly was the worst day of my life.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:I'm sorry I had to do that for anyone who liked Bluebell. It simply had to happen. Please don't come after me with pitchforks and torrches. Don't come after me with anything at all. No that won't work ,you'll get around that. Don't come after me at all, there you can't twist anything to kill me with that. :) Please no flames. If you didn't like it,then why did you read it? Please review! I love to listen to your comments. :)**

**~Twilight Chick :)**


	3. Confusion

Disclaimer:

I do not own any of the characters except one, which is Bluebell. The rest belongs to L.J. Smith.

Summary:

Julian's best friend, Bluebell, comes to visit Julian. She was going to tell him how she felt abut him. But all that changes when Bluebell finds out about Jenny. She will try everything in her power to make Julian see that he belongs to her and not Jenny. Will Bluebell succeed in her attempts to win Julian's heart? Or will Julian think of Bluebell as a best friend and nothing more forever?

Chapter 3:Confusion:

**Jenny's POV:**

Where was I?Why am I here?What does Julian want from my friends and me?These were only the couple of the thousand of questions running through my mind.I was scared by the people in the ,maybe you blame me with the aura of danger radiating from him?I didn't think I was scared of my situation.I'm stuck in a paper house with two people I don't know and I have no idea why I'm here in the first place.I think anybody else with sanity would be scared by being in this predicament.

But when Julian introduced me to the girl who just popped out of nowhere,I wasn't scared as I was was his reassuring,so loving,so sweet,so _wonderful. _His voice was like rain hitting the .But my fear went back to its natural state when I saw the girl's,who I now know as Bluebell, was looked like her whole entire world fell away from her feet,leaving her falling into a bottomless abyss,for as long as she may after a couple of minutes,her sadness turned into I mean,pure _anger. _And I was suddenly fearing my life,because Bluebell's eyes promised do you know where all this anger was directed to?No?It was directed to ,all of it.

But the craziest thing was,that even though she was facing me with that murderous look in her eyes,I didn't know what the hell I did wrong.I mean,did I do anything to her?I didn't even say anything to I did was look at her with a curious that worth death in her eyes?Looking?If so,then she had some major problems for getting mad at me for not talking to she thought it was it was rude of me,but wouldn't you do the same thing if you saw somebody come into a room from thin air?But I could tell she was somebody I would want to be on my side in a ,I decided to try to make amends with her.

"Hello, to meet you.I hope we can be the greatest of friends." She didn't give a single indication that she registered what I saif to didn't even only thing that I saw as a reaction from her was her clenching her ,tough ,now I knew it wasn't my rude behavior from ,why is she mad at me?I decided to let it she wants to be a bitch,then I'll let I'll be a bitch right back at she wants to play like that,then I'll give her a game she'll never forget.

I suddenly felt Tom squeeze the hand he was I looked into his brown eyes,I saw a warning eyes told me not to talk to Bluebell again.I nodded and looked away.I already knew I wasn't going to do that I talked to her again,it would be as a retort to something bitchy she said to me.I'm not one to start a fight without good when I do,hell hath no least that's what my friends told me.I don't think my version of hell is better than would totally kill me in front of everybody if it truly meant I was out of her I was thinking these things my eyes strayed towards met my eyes with a look of anger.I wanted to cower in fear,but I stood my she saw this,her eyes flashed with happiness and she grinned at me.I was confused by her sudden mood she bipolar?As I was looking at her grinning at me,I suddenly felt dizzy last sight was Bluebell's grinning then it went dark.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:Sorry its so short. But Jenny can't think anything if she's unconscious, can she? As for Bluebell's sudden mood change, that will be explained in the next chapter.I'm writing as fast as I can. Again, no flames please. If you didn't like it, then why did you read this far? Anyway, please review!**

**~Twilight Chick :)**


End file.
